Angel's Sisters: Rewritten
by Mystical Raven
Summary: Family can be the best thing in life, but for an experiment, it might be chaos instead. please read and review COMPLETE Meet Angel's sisters.
1. Beginning

Angel sighed, looking at Stitch, and Stitch did the same thing, Angel hugged him, so glad that she was back, back with Stitch, Lilo and her sisters. Angel was standing on the porch, where Stitch was about to go home now.

"Stitch, I love you." Angel said.

"Stitch loves Angel." Stitch said, "See you tomorrow." Stitch was waving bye to Angel, Angel just waved back until Stitch was out of sight. Then she sighed, now sitting on the porch, she looked at the clouds, reminding her of what happened before they came to the rescue.

Flashback

Stitch was having trouble sleeping ever since Angel had been taken away from him (last week).

Of course, he caught other experiments but was still sad. Lilo was sad too; Angel really wasn't that evil if she saved Stitch out of love.

In Gantu's ship, he was trying to turn Angel back to evil but it was no use. She wouldn't even move, talk, or barely eat.

She just sat in the cage away from all of the other captured experiments. That night, she looked out the window and saw a full moon.

The moon was being covered by some clouds; one in the shape of a witch's hat, another a sickle, a hat that had been wore backwards, and a four leaf clover.

Those shapes reminded Angel of her four sisters. They were her sisters because Jumba didn't create her, she was born, thanks to two other experiments, her mom and dad. She was the youngest twin sister. Her twin was the happy and sweet experiment 623.

Angel wished that Stitch or her sisters could rescue her but Since Gantu upgraded the security, all she could hope for were her sisters.

Angel heard Gantu and 625 talking.

"625, what are you doing?" Gantu asked as 625 was looking for his lucky penny.

"Looking for my lucky penny, fish face."

"Why?"

"Tomorrow is Friday 13th, I'm not taking any chances of bad luck."

"Why do you believe that ridiculous holiday?"

"Cause I can and besides I'm going to the Carnival tomorrow, don't wanna die tomorrow."

The Light was turned of in Lilo and Stitch's room. Lilo was having a funny feeling in her stomach, and Stitch was moaning and groaning in his sleep again.

He was sweating too and talking in his sleep, something about "Bujee Boo."

"I wished there was some way to save Angel."


	2. Arrival of 623

"Lilo, Stitch, wake up!" Nani yelled from downstairs. Lilo gets up from her bed, rubbing her eyes when her vision was fuzzy. She put her green dress and sandals on and tried to wake Stitch up, but he wasn't even in his bed. Stitch was downstairs eating, Lilo came downstairs on the mini elevator and she walked into the kitchen.

"What is it?" Lilo asked sitting at the table, next to Stitch. "It's a surprise." Nani said as she placed two pieces of toast and jam in front of Lilo.

"We're going to the Carnival!!" Pleakley yelled when he and Jumba entered into the kitchen.

"We're going to the Carnival!" Lilo yelled in excitement. Nani punched Pleakley on the arm and yelled "It was supposed ta be a secret!"

"Sorry." Pleakley said as he stood at the table. Pleakley was wearing a brown wig, purple dress, and three light blue shoes. Jumba was wearing his usual clothes but had a mustache, a small hat, and glasses. Stitch was wearing his Kenny costume.

"Before we go, everyone here." Pleakley pulled out his purse (part of his disguise) five lucky horseshoes, one to Lilo, Jumba, Nani, himself, and Stitch.

"Pleakley, what are these for?" Lilo asked putting one in her pocket, Stitch ate his.

"My research shows that on this particular day, that's when bad luck happens the most."

"Bad luck not real." Stitch said being as clear as possible.

"Yeah it does, you already had your bad luck, and it stole your good luck."

When Pleakley said that Stitch got so mad that he grabbed Pleakley by the neck and a foot, stretched him like a rubber band, and shot him like all the way to the Carnival (which was far).

Nani and the others found Pleakley laying in a parking space in front of the Carnival.

"Wow! What a shot!" Lilo exclaimed running into the Carnival.

From a dark alley, a shadow was looking at the Carnival. Its eyes glowed green, as it grows taller.

"Hey, lets ride the water tower!" Lilo suggested.

Gantu and 625 were at the Carnival too.

Gantu lost another game (as usual) as 625 won every game and a lot of stuff animals. Gantu shot a basketball and missed, as for 625, he shot a ball and direct hit, and won another stuff animal.

"Why do you always win? "Simple Fish face, unlike you, I've got talent." 625 shot a ball into a hoop without even looking and scored while he was eating an ice cream sandwich, he won a stuff animal tiger.

Gantu walked towards a crowd where people were singing. Standing right next to him and 625 was a very attractive and beautiful woman. She had very long, green hair (touching the back of her feet); two pieces of her hair went higher than the others. She had one big earring loop in her right ear, She started putting her pink lipstick on. She had very sharp and long nails, she was wearing a green tube top, skirt, leather gloves, and ballerinas like shoes (with laces tied around her ankles and half way up her feet). 625's ears started to smoke as the lady kneel down to pet him on the head.

625 handed her a stuff green shaped four leaf clover that he just won.

"For me?" She smiled, he nodded, " You're so sweet." She laughed walking away, holding the clover.

"Does anyone else want to sing?" A man asked. "I do." The woman answered as she walked up on the stage, whispered something in the DJ's ears and he nodded. He was playing the music "Superstition."

"**Very Superstition, writing on the wall,**

**Very Superstition, ladders bout ta fall.**

**Judging month o babbyy, breaking a looking glass**

**7 years of bad luck, the good things in the past**.

**When you believe in things that ya don't understand,**

**That's when you sufferrr.**

**Superstition aint the way."**

She was an excellent singer but after she finished singing, she bowed, but her eyes glowed green and all of the rides suddenly fell apart and collapses. Lilo watched as the woman's eyes stop glowing and she walked off the stage laughing.

Later on

"Well, that was great except when all the rides fell. Was that supposed to be part of a show or something?" Pleakley asked.

"I don't think it was part of a show or an accident for that matter." Lilo was typed "Sudden Destruction" on the search on Jumba's database in his experiment files.

"What vs little girl doing?" Jumba asked.

"Looking for the cause of the rides collapsing." Suddenly 20 experiments showed, then she typed in "Human", "I think an experiment was at the Carnival today, but it looked human." Nothing showed it, then she typed in "Bad Luck, "But I don't see it anywhere in here." Five experiments showed up, then she typed Earring. 10 showed up but all were male except one.

623 had one big earring in its right ear.

"This one, experiment 623, this is the cause of what happened today." Lilo announced.

"Oh, experiment 623, one powerful experiment." Jumba said.

"What does it do?" Pleakley asked.

"Well, experiment 623 is a..."


	3. 623's Powers

Chapter 2  
  
"Bad luck causing sorceress."  
  
"What you created a bad luck sorceress!" Pleakley yelled.  
  
" Design to bring the most powerful planet into a ruin wasteland and is very energetic which means it will destroy island faster. She will go everywhere to spend bad luck, the earring 623 wears is like four leaf clover, keeping her from being affected by the bad luck." Jumba explained laughing evilly.  
  
"Wait a second, you created an evil bad luck creature!"  
  
"Yes, is evil genius, no."? Jumba continues to laugh.  
  
"An experiment that could knock a whole carnival down in seconds." Pleakley fainted on the ground.  
  
"Bright side, we are lucky for what she decided not to do." "Lucky?" Lilo and Stitch both said looking at each other.  
  
"Yes Lucky, you see little girl, 623 could have destroy Whole Island with powers in seconds, good thing I did what I did years ago.  
  
"What did you do?" Lilo asked.  
  
"I gave attitude...no wait that's 621 and 622. It's like playing with food. To her, we are the food."  
  
"She'll eat us."  
  
"No little girl, she will play charm on you. Like torment you a little and torment later. She doesn't like to finish things quick."  
  
"What else about her?"  
  
"She has stubborn mind of not giving up, Adventurous, and excellent singer for their band."  
  
"Band?"  
  
"Yes, before they were dehydrated, they use to play music and sing."  
  
"Whose they?"  
  
"Her and sisters."  
  
"Sisters? She has sisters?"  
  
"Yes, each with different singing voices. One writes lyrics, one writes music for song, one think of dance moves, one conducts music, and one thinks of the clothes to wear."  
  
"Wow, I know their perfect place already and I didn't meet em yet. How hard could it take to capture one Jinx experiment?"  
  
"It took two years to capture 623."  
  
"That long?"  
  
"I said it's energetic."  
  
"Jumba, doesn't it have a weakness?"  
  
"Yes, its weakness is having good luck charms. Charm cannot affect you if you have good luck charm."  
  
"Ah, Jumba, one last question, if Clover-  
  
"Clover?"  
  
"Yes, that's what I'll name her."  
  
"Continue with question, how ironic, that's what she call herself."  
  
"Oh yeah, if Clover wasn't holding back, was that all she could do?"  
  
"No little girl, that was small potatoes to 623."


	4. Capture

"Primitive Earth form carnival, it wasn't supposed to fall."

"One for HunkaHunka, Felix, Fibber, Tank, Amnesia, Heat, Hammerhead, Thrasher, Plasma, and Nosy." 625 gave them all stuff animals but he saved the best for last. 625 entered into a room where Angel was in her cage.

The room was white and Angel was in her cage in one corner, above her head was a window with bars, where the sun was shining through.

Laying on the floor was a girl, similar to the one singing at the Carnival; was wearing almost the same kind except it was the color pink and no leather, plus her hair was pink too but in the same style.

"Who are you?" 625 asked.

The girl didn't answer, her eyes glowed pink and in a flash of pink, the girl was gone and there lied Angel.

"Angel cakes, how did you do that?"

Angel didn't answer back but she continued to lay there unwilling to move.

"Here I got something for ya."

The experiment computer had been beeping, Gantu pressed a button, and the computer said "Warning Experiment 623 activated, Primary function: Excellent singer and causes bad luck with magic. Oh, a sorceress experiment, it's about time that stupid scientist made a very good experiment."

"Gantu!" A raspy voice yelled from behind. It was Hamsterviel, with his face on the screen.

"Dr. Hamsterviel, sir."

"Capture that experiment. It is very rare. It took Jumba two years to capture that experiment alive. It better not take you that long!" Hamsterviel yelled and turn himself off.

Gantu left with his container and plasma gun. 625 were making sandwiches for the experiments to eat.

"I brought all of your food:

HunkaHunka- Honey Sandwich

Fibber- Turkey sandwich with no mustard

Felix- A neat and clean peanut butter and jelly

Nosy- A Burger with no onions and pepper

Tank- A Metal Sandwich with no rust

Plasma- A fried turkey sandwich

Hammerhead- A nail sandwich with mayo

Thrasher- A bashed Sandwich without the crust

Heat- A grilled cheese

Angel- A heaven on earth sandwich

Unlike the other experiments, Angel didn't eat.

Lilo and Stitch were in the car and were about to drive off until Jumba stop them.

"Wait little girl and 626, I've made substance for 623, it hold long for putting in lucky container." Jumba explained giving Stitch the plasma gun with a cartridge full of purple ooze.

"Jumba, can you give us more clues on how to found Clover?" Lilo asked sitting in the passage's seat and Stitch at the driver's seat.

"She's drawn to big events, something that is huge and runs very fast."

Stitch drove off in the road. They started with the beach because of the Boating race but Clover had already hit that one.

The Shave ice store because of the new flavors free but her bad luck powers ruined the machine.

The Birds of Paradise Hotel because of the big party but she had already hit that too, Swirly told them that he saw her heading towards town.

Lilo and Stitch headed towards town and stopped in front of the Movies.

"If you were a bad luck experiment out to ruin everyone's fun where would you go?" Lilo asked.

"Movies." Stitch answered .

"No Stitch, now why would you go to the movies? " Stitch directed Lilo's head up to the Movies' sign up top.

"The Huge Premiere of The Wasp Mummies 3 in 4-D. Free! The biggest event of the year," Lilo read "Clover has got to be in there."

Suddenly, Lilo and Stitch saw a little experiment in the shadow which its eyes glowed green.

Stitch was about to jump out and shoot it but Lilo stop him, "Now Stitch, how do you know its Clover?"

Then, the experiment looked up and the sign of the movies fell down, it would have fallen onto Lilo and Stitch, if Stitch didn't just back up quickly.

"That's how." Stitch growled as he jumped out the buggey and jumped in front of the Clover. Clover shot a green wave at him but the green waves just bounced off. Clover ran into the movies, Lilo and Stitch chased after her into the Movies. Clover was gone.

"Wow, Jumba wasn't kicking, Clover is pretty fast. Stitch, you go left, and I'll go right, okay." Lilo pulled out the lucky container.

"Eh." Stitch went into the basement and Lilo went right into one of the movies looking for anything with a loop earring.

Stitch was holding the gun by the position of the trigger. He saw a shadow trying to get out from the exit but the door was locked.

Stitch was spying from the cellar from up top. Clover's eyes glowed green as a green wave was shot out of her hand and broke the padlock. She opened the door and quickly closed it.

Stitch quickly opened the door and chased the experiment down the alley. Right when Lilo came out, she saw Clover ran and her fall with purple ooze stuck tight on her hands and feet.

Lilo put Clover in the container.

Gantu suddenly grabbed the container from Lilo.

"Hey, give her back, you big dummy." Lilo commanded.

"Hmmm....This is the dangerous experiment that's causing this chaos?" Gantu asked himself, ignoring Lilo, and walking off. The experiment looked exactly like Angel but was green and had a big loop earring.

Clover looked at Gantu, and sticks her tongue at him, then she started to scream. The scream was so loud that even you could hear it through the container.

Stitch quickly shot the purple ooze at Gantu's feet making him stuck.

Lilo snatched the container back from Gantu and fit it into the back of the jeep. Lilo quickly sat in the passage's seat and Stitch sat in the driver's seat. Stitch started up the buggy, pressed the button for threshers, and drove away in full speed.

Lilo and Stitch came home carrying Clover (still in the container) up to Jumba and Pleakley's room.

"Oh no, no more experiments in the house!" Nani commanded.

"Do not be worrying, bigger girl. 623 is harmless now that good."

"But we can't afford another pig eating experiment!"

"Do not be worrying, this experiment design not to eat for weeks and if hungry she'll eat small amount, sometimes."

"And besides, Nani, we have already found the perfect place." Lilo said as she scratched Clover under the chin, Clover purred.

"Then why don't you send here there?"

"She doesn't want to go. Ya know, she sort of remind me of someone we know."


	5. The Twins

At the Zoo, the zookeepers were giving the monkeys their food, in the food were two experiment pods.

A monkey sniffs the pods and throws them in the water of the alligator cage. In two flashes of light, in the water, there were two sets of eyes glowing, one blue and the other red. Suddenly, two human girls stood in the water; alligators woke up and roared. The girls looked at the alligator and roared like a lion back at them, the alligators swarm away from the girls. The girls walked out of the water without really letting anybody noticing them. One of them, a blue one was wearing a blue robe, covering her face, but you could see that she was wearing a blue tube top, her arms were covered with fishnets veils, she wore a blue shirt, fishnet veils on her legs, and blue boots. Her blue hair stop to her lower back. The other girl standing next to her, had long red hair touching her lower back, wore a red hat backwards. She wore a short red shirt, overalls, and red sneakers.

"Where are we now, Slang?" Fang asked as she followed her twin counterpart.

"I don't know, but since, we're here. Let's cause some chaos." Slang smiled, puting her hands together, then pulling them apart, suddenly appearing in her hands, a blue scythe. Fang did the same thing, but a red spear appeared.

"Finally, some fun!!" The two laughed as they hit their weapons into the ground, causing this huge explosion.

"What! You lazy, ugly, and smelly fish face fool! You didn't captured experiment 623!" Hamsterviel yelled.

"Sir, the little girl and trog-"

"Experiment 621and 622 activated. Primary function: Terrorizing inhabitants. 621 is a trouble marker, pulls pranks and causes mayhem and misery with icy spells. Experiment 622 . Design to terrorize inhabitants with pranks and fiery spells. Caution, magical experiments, magical experiments."

"Ooo, Experiment 621 and 622. I remember them. Bring to me at once." With that Hamsterviel turned himself off.

It was show and tell at Lilo hula class, she showed them Clover. "This Clover. One of my closest of my cousins, She ...um..well..a good singer." Clover just waved.

"That's very nice Lilo, thank you for bringing Clover." Moses (the hula teacher) clapped as Lilo and Clover sat down.

"Man, I hate mimes." Slang said as a mime continued to follow them down the street. Slang suddenly slammed her scythe on the ground, making a banana appear out of no where, making the mime fall on it. Slang just laughed, as she turning another mime into an ice stucture.

"Why did that security guard tried to kick us out of the zoo thingy?" Fang asked. She raised her hands up as the very ground begin the spilt apart as fireballs came out.

"Simple, cause you beat the crap of the tourist and then the security guard."

Suddenly, the two girls walked into a circle full of mimes. When the mimes saw them, they just ran away.

"I can't stand mimes." Slang hit her scythe on the ground again, turning the mimes into more ice statues. Suddenly, a police car trying to drive away from the accident, accidentally hit Fang, making her fly into a wall. She got up, madder than ever. In fact, Slang covered her eyes as Fang beat the crap out of the cops. When she opened her eyes, Fang had the cops tried to the pole, lifting her spear at them.

"Now Fang, is it right to kill em just for hitting you with a car?"

"Yes."

"Well duh, of course it is, but you must go up the line first. First, threaten, second, hurt, and third, then kill." Slang took the spear away from Fang.

"Ah man."

"But you can still hurt them."

"Good." Fang popped her knuckles before she punched the cops in the face. Slang and Fang transformed back to their experiment like form. Slang had blue all over her body and wore a blue cape like little red riding hood. Fang had red fur and still had the red hat on. Suddenly, Gantu came out of nowhere "621 and 622, surrender!" Slang and Fang looked at each other then just laughed.

"Blitzsnack!" Gantu yelled as Slang and Fang lifted their hands as magical energy came from their hands.


	6. Separated

  
  
Gantu came back with one experiment and instantly teleported it to Hamsterviel. From the cage, in the white room with the door left open; Angel didn't even get to see the experiment, but she felt sorry for it. The experiment had to be tough though because Gantu was covered in grime, had one black eye, claw marks all over his body, and had a fat lip. Maybe, it was Stitch; maybe he gave Gantu a thing or two about stealing the person you love away. Angel hoped so. She wanted to laugh but when she tried, she felt a pain in her chest that ached. She looked up towards the sky as the stars shined brightly. Suddenly, one shooting star passed through the sky. Angel remembered when one of her sisters said that if you wish on a shooting star your wish would come true. So Angel wished.  
  
"Wow! Squid face, what happen to you? Did my cuz beat ya to the ground?" 625 snickered while eating a sandwich.  
  
"No, it was that experiment that I just teleported."  
  
"That little weakling? You are pathetic."  
  
"For what you know, that was the strongest experiment in brawn that I've ever encountered."  
  
"Wait, wasn't you posed ta capture two?"  
  
"They split up."  
  
Clover was sitting on the roof, just watching the stars. Her long, green hair was being blown aside by the wind; she was in her human form as a little girl. She wore a long, green night grown and stayed away from the world. She hadn't spoke after that show and tell thing. Clover's eyes glowed green as she jumped off of the roof and disappeared.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!"Fang yelled in full anger in the container that Gantu sent to Hamsterviel. "Gantu, where is experiment 621?" Hamsterviel appeared on the T.V screen. He saw Gantu have a patch over his eye. "She escaped." Gantu answered. "So what you are saying is that you have not caught 621 yet?"  
  
"But sir, why? You got the destructive one, you don't need the one who calms her down."  
  
"You stupid fish face who is so very stupid. Without 621, 622 will continue to get angry over nothing. She will continue to destroy everything without listening to me. I'm teleporting her back to you until you capture 621." Hamsterviel pressed the button which teleported Fang back to Gantu. Gantu looked down at the beautiful but yet mad screaming Fang. She looked exactly like Angel but in a crazy mood. "Pipe down, you monkey trog!" Gantu snapped. Fang was quiet only for a second before her eyes glowed red.  
  
"I'm Not A Monkey!!!!" Fang screamed so loud that the container that she was in, broke; Gantu was so scared when Fang was about to pound him like a poundcake that he ran out of his ship and Fang chased him.  
  
Slang transformed into her Grim Reaper assassin looking form. She had no face, legs, arms, or feet. She was just a flying black big red riding hood cape with hands and a Scythe.  
  
"Jumba, two of your experiments are causing chaos on the island!" Lilo yelled as she was watching the news. Jumba walked in the living room to see the T.V.  
  
"Which ones?" "I can't really describe them." Lilo answered.  
  
"Two weird looking monsters are attacking the island. One, a black cape monster that is slashing almost everything down its path; and the weird looking monkey-"  
  
"Not A Monkey!!"  
  
"Or creature that is attacking a Somalia." The news reporter replied.  
  
"Oh, experiment 621 and 622. Very dangerous, both are terroizers. But there was mistake in programming. If separated too far, 621 will become meaner than she is. 622 is more danger because of getting angry quicker and is stronger."  
  
"Don't worry, we can capture them." Lilo said.  
  
"It be better if capture 622 first, 621 is very mean but both acts like child sometimes."  
  
"If I was child and on a rampage of getting the big dummy, and I was without my twin, who is the one that keeps me calm, what would stop me? I got it!"  
  
Gantu was being grabbed by the foot and Fang was bashing him against the ground. She kept bashing him up and down. "622, please-."  
  
"My name is Fang!"  
  
"Oh cousin Fang," Stitch called from the same sidewalk, "Here." Stitch showed a big lollop from his back. Fang instantly drop Gantu, ran towards Stitch, and snatch the candy from Stitch. Stitch ran over to where Gantu was, suddenly from where fang was standing, the ground was rumbling, concrete pieces were flying and a mailbox. Stitch threw Gantu in the air and hit him with a streetlight, making him fly all the way to his ship, saying "For Bujee Boo." Stitch took Fang by the hand as she wasn't paying any attention to what happened but was happily licking her lollop.  
  
Lilo was walking into the forest. It was the last place that the news said Slang went. Lilo was also dragging her wagon into the forest. Sitting on a big rock, trying to make her Scythe sharper was Slang in her normal experiment form.  
  
Later on, Lilo pulled Slang by the hand as Slang was licking her lollop and was put on the couch. Fang and Clover were in their human form, dancing to the "Tootsie Roll."  
  
"Man, Clover wouldn't dance until Fang was dancing. And Fang is good." Pleakley said as he tried to imitate them but they were moving too fast for him.

"I told you, 623 is a little slow." Jumba explained.

"I guess Fang is the good dancer of their band?" Pleakley guessed.

"Finally, your brain is smart. 623 is the one writes music to songs, and 621 is one who makes clothes.

Jumba said. "Three down, one more to go."


	7. Destruction at Bunch

"That's mine!" Slang yelled when Fang snatched Slang's book and ran away, "Give it back! Fury!!" Slang yelled.

"No way! Icy!!"

"When I got my hands on you-" Slang continued talking in the alien language that Stitch talked. When Stitch heard what she said in alien, he covered up his ears and ran back in his room.

"Slang, Fang, stop running around the house!!!" Nani yelled. By the time she yelled, Slang was all over Fang trying to get her book back.

"Fang, give Slang back her book." Nani commanded. Fang did exactly that, making Slang fly into a wall. Slang jumps on Fang and they were fighting in a big pile of smoke.

"Now, you girls are staying here until your last sister comes. But what's this about always getting back at each other. Why can't you be more like Clover? She barely makes a sound and she never makes trouble." Clover was sitting there, watching the T.V.

"That's cause you're not always here ta see her be bad. And the T.V.'s on. Watch what happens when its off." Fang answered. She turned off the T.V. and Clover suddenly started jumping on the couch. Then, Fang throw a pillow at Clover which knocked her down. Clover got back up laughing and jumps onto of Fang. She stands in a karate stance and blast green energy at Fang and Slang.

"Now, what did you say about Clover being good. She's quiet sometimes but not when she's hyper." Slang remark.

"Magic Fight!!!" Fang laughed, Slang pulls her scythe out, Fang pulls her Spear out and Clover pulls out a wand. Blue, red, and green magical energy started flying through the house. Clover spin her wand in a circle creating a wind typhoon against Slang's ice blast.

"Lilo, please find their sister, so they can get out of this house." Nani stormed out of the house.

"This big sister of yours, Lilo, is mean." Slang said rudely as she watched Stitch drank a whole cup of coffee in one second, burped (which shook the whole Island.) Fang was drinking the whole bottle of Sprite Remix and she burped (which shook the whole house.)

"What do you mean by this big sister?" Lilo asked as she put her sandals on.

"Our oldest is the sweetest sister alive." Fang boosted as she ate a whole chicken in one swallow but it was stuck in her throat.

Slang was reading her book and without looking she bashed Fang in the head to make Fang swallow the chicken all the way, "That hurt."

"Would you rather that I let you choke?" Slang answered.

Nani was straightening out the surfboard after she put them together.

"Nani, will you please come here?" Mr. Jameson asked. Nani walked into Mr. Jameson's office.

"It's time for one of our Sunday's bunches with you and your family again."

"What?"

"Yes, by tomorrow."

"By tomorrow?"

"Is there something wrong?

"Well, no...I mean...My Uncle Jumba's and Aunt Pleakley's brought more relatives are here and they are sort of wild."

"That's okay. that's family for you, by the way, I'll bring my son too."

When Nani came back, the house was a huge mess. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! SHE TRYIN TO CHOPPPPP MY HEEEADDDD OFF!!!!!!!!" Fang yelled all through the house as Slang chased her with the Scythe.

"I Should!! YOU BURNED MY BOOK!!!" When Fang ran down the stairs, she crashed right into Clover. They both fell all the way down the stairs. Fang landed on Clover's back, right on her stuffed four leaf clover.

"Fang, Slang!!! Stoppppppppp!!!!!" Nani yelled, and the twins stop where they were.

"I said no running around the house!! No chopping off anyone's head either!! Look at the mess you made. Mr. Jameson and Keoni are coming for Bunch tomorrow. Pleakley, you, Lilo, and Stitch will take the three girls out to show them some manners and Jumba, you'll help me clean up the house." Nani commanded.

Outside in the backyard, Lilo, Stitch, Clover, Slang and Fang were sitting at the picnic table. The three girls were in their human form. Pleakley was the teacher.

"Now Fang, show us how you eat a turkey." Pleakley said. Fang grab the turkey and stuff it in her mouth with only part of it sticking out.

"Not like that!" Pleakley exclaimed.

Slang grabs the part of the turkey that was still sticking out and pulls it out of Fang's mouth.

"You are supposed to eat with these." Pleakley put a fork in one of Fang's hands and the knife in the other hand. She looked at them, and begins to stab the turkey with the knife and the fork; she kept on doing this until there was nothing left of the turkey but the bone.

"Fang, the turkey was already dead." Slang remarked.

Inside of the house

"Okay, next experiments," Pleakley was doing the sock puppets of Keoni and Mr. Jameson, it was a test for Slang "Now Slang, you should be as polite as you can be."

"Why, hello there, may I come in?" The sock Jameson asked.

"You got feet. Why are you asking me?"

"Who are you?"

"None of your business."

Pleakley whispers to Slang, "Answer properly."

Slang rolled her eyes, " My name is Slang Icy Raven Angel. Is that better?!"

"Hello there Slang, may I have a cup of coffee? Please?"

"GOT IT YOURSELF YOU LAZY SON OF A-." Slang was about to yelled but Stitch covered her mouth.

"Okay, last test, Clover, you are going to ask for a slice of watermelon." Pleakley said as everyone looked at her. She was blushing a dark green color over her darker green freckles.

"Ah..why would I ask for a watermelon?" Clover asked scratching her head, "Oh, I know." Suddenly, she took an arrow out, aimed it with a bow, and shot at a watermelon, there was a piece of rope attached at the arrow and she pulled bringing the watermelon to her. Fang clapped and Clover bowed.

"Oh, energy spark." Clover suddenly said, then she shot a powdered arrow.

"Oh, come on." Pleakley said when the arrow shot at him. The arrow left some powder on Pleakley's dress.

"That's my powder arrow made from food coloring and flour." Clover shot a whole row at Pleakley causing him to be all different kinds of colors.

"I'll get hose." Stitch said walking towards the garden hose that lied next to Pleakley's garden.

The next day, Mr. Jameson and Keoni came around at 11:00 am. "Hello, Mr. Jameson and Keoni." Nani greeted.

"Hello Nani," Mr. Jameson and Keoni walked into the house "Hello Lilo, Jumba, Pleakley, Kenny, and well, who are these three beautiful ladies," Mr. Jameson asked looking at Slang, Fang, and Clover, kissing each hand. Slang rubbed her hand against the robe, Fang stick her tongue out in gross, and Clover just giggled.

"This Fang, this is Slang, and this is Clover. The relatives I told you about." Nani explained.

"Hey, Keoni." Lilo greeted narrowing her eyes.

"Hey Lilo, who that cute girl?"

"Which one?"

"The one with the green hair."

"Oh, her, that's Clover."

While, they were eating, as usual, Slang had to bash Fang in the head because she was choking on a watermelon slice.

"That hurt." Fang covered her head.

"You think you would have learned by now." Slang commented, but Fang punched her on the arm.

"Aunt Pleakley, how are you related to these lovely ladies? I must same they do have your complexion." Mr. Jameson asked. Everyone eyes widened. Fang's hands slammed on the table, " HOW DARE YOU INSULT US LIKE THAT!! WHY YOU SORRY EXCUSE SON OF A-" Fang's mouth was covered by Clover's hand.

Clover whispered to Fang, "Be good."

"Yes."

Clover wasn't eating, she didn't even talk, and she just shoots stuff using a spoon at Fang or Slang. Keoni was staring at her and ignoring every word Lilo was saying.

"Slang, can you please pass me a napkin?" Mr. Jameson asked while Slang was reading her book.

"You got arms, get it yourself." Slang replied rudely. Nani got Mr. Jameson a napkin and kicked Slang in the leg under the table.

"Meega Nala Kweesta." Slang said under her breath, "And don't kick me!!"


	8. I Still love you

This doesn't really talk about Stella but at least you'll found out about whom it is talking about. This poem doesn't belong to me.

"He doesn't love me. There's no way he loves me. If he did, then he would have came and escape me from this place from Hell. Why doesn't he come to save me? Wait a minute get a hold of yourself Angel. This is Stitch, he'll escape me. If only, I could use my other powers, maybe I could get out of here."

Angel asked herself trying not to say anything out loud and trying not to cry. It was no use. Lately, it has been very cold, like shivering cold when Slushy was activated (but he wasn't the cause of it).

"He doesn't love me. He doesn't love me." Angel silently to herself. From Nani's house, Stitch could hear what Angel was saying from Gantu's ship to the house. His heart felt like it was broken, he forgot all about Angel. His beautiful and sweet Angel. He was thinking about Angel while Slang was reading a poem about love and a tormented soul.

**"It was many and many a year ago,**

In the Kingdom by the sea,

That a maiden there lived whom you may know

By the name Annabel Lee;

And this maiden she lived with no other thought  
  
**Than to love and beloved by me.**

She was a child and I was a child

In this Kingdom by the sea."

Stitch was thinking about Angel, maybe Slang's older sister could help him rescue her and the other experiments. Fang kept on bragging how their older sister was very powerful.

"**Yes! That was the reason (as all men know,**

**In this Kingdom by the sea)**

That the wind came out of the cloud, chilling

And killing my Annabel Lee."

When Stitch heard that part, he was thinking of Gantu, being the wind that would to kill his Annabel Lee and take her away from him forever.

**"And so, all the night tide, I lie down by the side**

Of my darling, my daring, my life and my bride,

In the sepulcher there by the sea,

In her tomb by the sounding sea."

Stitch was asleep having a nightmare. He was in a meadow, full with flowers, suddenly he saw a pink rose, he picked it up and smelled it.

There standing right in front of him was Angel, tackled him into the ground trying to hug him. He was chasing Angel across the meadow until he heard Slang. He looked up to see Slang reading from a book.

**"And this was the reason that long ago,**

In this kingdom by the sea."

As Slang was reading, the setting completely change, instead of a meadow with beautiful flowers, there was darkness, pure darkness.

"Stitch!" Angel yelled from behind. Stitch turned around to see Angel, standing next to the Ocean.

"Angel!"

**"The wind came out of the cloud, chilling**

And killing my Annabel Lee."

Suddenly, a hand came out from the sky, and grab Angel. She was taken up to the clouds and lighting hit. Angel came back down falling, Stitch tried to catch her but she disappeared before he could catch her. Appeared right in front of him, was Angel's grave, in a sudden the grave disappeared under the sea.

Stitch woke up from his nightmare and started crying; he has never been crying like this. He was so upset, that he stayed in his room on the bed, just sitting there not trying to cry but it was no use.

"He's been moping and crying like a baby." Fang complained.

"Maybe I should talk to him." Lilo said.

"No Lilo let me do it. I'll try as hard as I can."Slang said as Clover, Fang, and Lilo followed her into the elevator up stairs in Lilo and Stitch's room.

"Stitch, you have been moping all day long and I just want to say..." Slang was quiet for a second then she yelled, "No Body likes a Crybaby!!" Stitch didn't move.

Slang just walked away proud of herself. Fang and Clover's eyes widened.

"There, that should do it." Slang said with a smile.

"That's talking to him? You didn't do nothing but yell at him, and he's not even better." Lilo was astonished at Slang's meanness.

"I know, but it made me feel better. Do you know how long I've been holding that in? A whole day, that's a new world record."

"Let me talk to him." Clover walked over to Stitch and gave the three girls, the signal to leave. They did as she said. "Stitch, what's wrong? You know you could trust me." Clover asked. Unlike Fang and Slang, when Clover said you can trust her, you can actually trust her. "Well, there's girl that Stitch likes, she loves Stitch, but now she might think Stitch left her, Stitch afraid that she might not love him no more." Stitch answered. "Don't worry Stitch, if she truly loves you. She'll wait forever, but in case, she does, you should do something that will help boost her confidence up." With that Clover walked back downstairs.

She sticks her tongue at Slang, "See, I'm not dumb."

Second day, it was even colder than usual. Angel was able to eat a little, heck; she made a skeleton look fat. From behind her, was another window with only two bars, they were way stronger than Stitch. Angel always slept next to that window because it usually rain a lot and the other window above her wasn't helping her feeling comfortable at all.

That same night, Angel was shivering cold but was asleep. It was uncomfortable for her to sleep without at least a blanket. A blue fur hand came out of the side window and touched Angel by the shoulder, it was Stitch; Stitch touched Angel's cheek to feel that it was wet. Stitch gave her a small blanket that covered Angel's body half way, and put a pillow on her head. Stitch kissed her on the cheek, she stop shivering, and said "Stitch" in her sleep. Stitch wrote something on the wall with his sharp nails and he walked away.

Angel was woken up by the rain falling down on her. In a pink flash, there was that girl again, sitting in the rain, not moving at all.

She looked up as the rain continued to fall, a few drops near her eyes, smearing her black eye linear from over her eyes and down her cheeks.

She begins to sing to herself, quietly.

625 was watching Angel (in human form) standing up as she continued to sing to herself. Putting her fingers through her long, pink hair. Suddenly, the rain fell harder as more tears fell from Angel's eyes.

When Angel was finished, the sun suddenly shined.

Angel suddenly saw a marking on the wall next to the widow. The marking was in shape of a heart:

Stitch & Angel

A tear formed and fell down Angel's cheek as she turned back to her experiment form.

She slides on the wall next to the writing.

"Angel?" A familiar voice called out her name from the window. It was Stitch.

"Stitch, Stitch, is that you?" Angel instantly jumped up and ran towards the window.

"Stitch, are you there?"

"Eh." Stitch answered appearing at the window.

"Oh Stitch, you didn't forget about me." Angel hugged Stitch through the open spaces between the bars.

"Nagga, never. Ohana means family and family means no one gets left behind or forgotten." Stitch said as he kiss Angel on the cheek, let go of the hug, but was still holding Angel's soft, pink hands.

"Stitch, when will you save me and the other experiments?"

"Soon, when find 620."

"620, why?"

Angel forgot her question when Stitch kissed her gently on the lips. When they broke the kiss, they kissed again and again.

"624!" A loud voice yelled from the inside of the ship. It was Gantu.

"Stitch, you better go." Angel insisted looking worried.

"Don't worry, I'll be back." Stitch was about to leave but Angel still was holding one of Stitch's hands. He looked in her eyes, a beautiful black that twinkle like the stars in the sky.

"Promise?" Angel looked scared, Gantu was getting closer. If he found Angel and Stitch together like this, then he will definitely put Angel in even a worse cell.

Stitch didn't answer, he smiled, and gave her a passionate kiss. Stitch broke the kiss and quickly ran away.

Angel smiled and hugged herself to know that her beloved boyfriend was coming to rescue her.

For that moment, her happiness was broken when Gantu bashed into the white room and grab Angel by her two small hands. The rest of her body was detangling in the air, she felt like she was hanging by 50 ft.

"624, I just found out that you're the youngest sister of 620-623 and you're also a witch experiment with some sort of hidden power besides singing. What is it? Show me!"

Angel didn't say a word, she just turned her head

"Show me!!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb. You're the daughter of Experiment 99 and 101. I crossed their genetic signature and they're are four signals. Three out there and one in here. You."

"I...I don't really know how to use them!!"

"Fine, play that game. I'll break you into showing me."

Gantu exited out of the room carrying Angel with him.

Later on

Angel was thrown back into the cage by Gantu, slammed the cage's door and slammed the white door.

Angel was still lying in the same place that Gantu threw her. She lied on her back, her eyes were shiver and her fur had red slashes going across her stomach and back.

There was a blue hand that settle on her shoulder. Angel was shaking when she stood up to see Stitch, but she was looking down. Stitch took his free hand, put it under Angel's chin, and lifted it up to his face. There was a darker blue line going down his face, he brought her closer for a kiss on the lips. Even in the kiss, she was shaking. After the kiss, her eyes rolled back in her head as she collapsed, that hand disappeared. It was a dream.


	9. Festival

  
  
"Pleakley, what are you wearing to the Renaissance Festival?" Lilo asked in a black princess dress with a black hat. Stitch was wearing a red robe, pointy hat with stars on it, and holding a wand.  
  
"You look like Mickey Mouse!" Fang laughed pointing at Stitch.  
  
Nani was dressed up as a princess with a sparkling white dress similar to Cinderella. Jumba and Pleakley were wearing the same thing when Tank was activated.  
  
"Oh, the same outfit. My royal subjects should be able to remember their queen." Pleakley said.  
  
The three experiments entered into the room where everyone was about to leave.  
  
"Why are you not in costume yet?" Nani asked getting angry already.  
  
They didn't say nothing but snap their fingers, and in a puff of smoke, they were in human form and in costume.  
  
Clover was a fairy; she had a long, green gown on and moccasins, and she also had green fairy wings that sparkle green.  
  
Fang was Pixie, she had a red tube top, short skirt, her spear, and moccasins, she also had wings but not as big as Clover's.  
  
Slang was wearing a black robe with a hood on her head, the robe covered up her head and in her hands was her Scythe.  
  
"Wow, a fairy, a Pixie, and a dead spirit. Amazing!" Lilo was astonished as everyone got into the jeep.  
  
"All renaissance personalities that I read on the Intergalactic net. Clover's renaissance character is a fairy because a fairy is shy but sweet. Also stays friends with the same person but takes hard for them to get use to new things. Fang is a Sprite, which is a close relationship to a fairy, but a Pixie is mean and violent and loves to play tricks on people. Slang is a dead spirit because she's cold and mean unlike the sprite; she's serious about what she says and doesn't care what she says even if it's uncalled for. Also, dead spirits are mysterious and loves the dark." Pleakley explained as they entered into the festival. There were clowns, gypsies, people looking like they came out of the circus but didn't have any animals. They also had shops, games, and a throne where the real queen sat.  
  
A knight was walking towards Lilo.  
  
"Hey Lilo." The knight greeted.  
  
Lilo recognized the voice and greeted back "Hi Keoni.  
  
"What are you supposed ta be?"  
  
"A Witch Princess." Lilo answered suddenly Mertle and her friends came around all dress up like Princesses.  
  
"Hey Keoni," Mertle greeted giving him a sweet look but Lilo, a mean look and Stitch growled "What are you supposed ta be, Weridlo?"  
  
"A Witch Princess."  
  
"You're not a princess, you're a freak. Come on, Keoni, a brave knight is supposed to help a beautiful princess win prizes."  
  
"I don't see no beautiful princess around here." Slang commented as she was eating an ice cream, Clover was holding a big teddy bear and had a golden crown on her head. Fang was standing next to Slang, secretly eating Slang's ice cream.  
  
"Hi Clover." Keoni greeted, nearly drooling over her. He was nearly stuck in a trace by just seeing her. Mertle and her friends walked away. Before, they walked away, Stitch secretly cut their dresses, and they were only being held by a thread hanging on. Clover's eyes glowed green when Stitch nodded to her, suddenly in front of everyone, their dresses fell down. Showing their panties, they picked their falling dresses and ran away screaming while everyone was laughing at they.  
  
"This fine lady win me for the day  
  
So, I must sing this way."  
  
A guitar man was singing as Stitch, Clover, Slang, Keoni, and Lilo was covering up their ears.  
  
Fang on the other hand, scold at the man.  
  
"Stop!!!!" Fang yelled and the guitar man did "I know what could make you play better."  
  
"What?"  
  
"This," Fang snatched the guitar from him and begin to smash the guitar with her spear until the handle was the only thing that was left, "By not playing at all."  
  
"Oh wo is me

Oh wo is me

My guitar got smashed by a monkey."  
  
Fang suddenly stop and she turned around towards the guitar guy, she had a mean expression on her face.  
  
"Oh no, not again." Clover shook her head.  
  
"Not A Monkey!!" Fang yelled as she drops her spear, grabbed the guy by the collar, and had her fist position about to punch the guy in the face.  
  
"Fang, hold it," Slang said as she walked away, came back with the popcorn, sat in front of the about to be fight, and gave Fang the guitar "Okay now."  
  
When Slang said that, Fang was beating the crap out of the guy (it was like those cartoons when someone is fighting someone else and they can't show you, so they use all of that smoke, stars, rumbling, and things being thrown). The last thing that was hard before the fight was over was the guitar hitting something. When the fight was over, Fang walked away, cleaning her hands and whistling; the man had to go to the hospital.  
  
"Excuse me, girl." A woman said walking passed Fang fast. The woman was wearing black everything; she was wearing a black hat like a witch, black shoes like a ballerina with laces wrap around her ankles and half way up her legs, and was wearing a weird looking dress, it looked sort of like a male Indian warrior sort of. She had long, black hair touching her feet; long, black nails, black make up, and had weird makings all over her body.  
  
"Wow, she guessed my species right," Fang ran over to Slang "Slang, someone guessed my species right."  
  
"Lucky guess, very lucky guess either that or it's the sign of the world ending."  
  
"Oh, you're so cruel and mean, cut it out!"  
  
Keoni was walking with Clover, only paying attention to her and ignoring Lilo.  
  
"Hey Keoni, are you supposed to be my knight and shining armor?" Lilo asked.  
  
"Oh...uh....What did you say Lilo?"  
  
"Never mind." Lilo walked away in sadness and Stitch followed her.  
  
From far away, she could hear Keoni asked Clover "Clover do you want me to be your knight and shining armor?"  
  
"Its not fair, Lilo said talking to Stitch "How come every time Keoni breaks a crush, he has another crush, and it's not me?" Stitch turn to one part of an alley, he heard a sound like a Witch type of laughter.  
  
In the shadows, a figure that looked sort of like Stitch, the shadow shot something from one of its fingers that hit a shop and turning it invisible. "Cousin." Stitch said.  
  
"An experiment, Stitch go after it, and I'll get help, this one seems a little tough." Lilo ran towards the eating contest where she saw Jumba. Stitch chase the shadow towards the stage of the Witch's Stake.  
  
The shadow was shown by the sun, and it was a surprise, the experiment was a.......


	10. Rescue

Witch looking experiment. The experiment had black fur, a white V on her chest, and other white markings like a tiger's stripes all over her body, she had white eyes.

"Cousin." Stitch said again.

The experiment looked like it was looking for something or someone and not paying attention to Stitch.

Jumba and Pleakley followed Lilo, Clover, Fang, and Slang running towards the Witch's stake.

"On no, its experiment 620, one of the most dangerous witch experiment out of the five. 620 is design to be Sky Witch, but her magic is almost limitless." Jumba explained.

Stitch and 620 were circling each other. 620 suddenly shot one of her fingers at the ground, causing earthquake.

"Nala Kweesta!" Stitch yelled as he fell on the ground as the earthquake continued to shake.

"Bye bye." 620 flew in the air, but before she left. She pointed her finger at the sky and zapped the clouds and she flew away. Suddenly, a powerful wind came with lighting and thunder along with hail. The ice was as big as footballs and the storm was so strong, it blows everything away including cars.

In Gantu's ship, the experiment computer suddenly beeped "Experiment 620, AKA: The Sky Witch, the oldest of the five sisters. Primary Function: Causes sudden Destruction with Magic."

"Another powerful experiment." Gantu walked out with his plasma gun and container

Angel woke up. She wasn't in her cage; she was in Gantu's room, being hang from the ceiling with a chain by her arms. She had been hanged like that since the morning because she still didn't show her unknown powers. Tears came down her face; she was so weak that she instantly fell unconscious. A shadow from the outside looked at the window where Gantu had Angel.

"Your sister's name is Stella?" Lilo asked as she was blow-drying Stitch.

"Yep, that's what we been calling her since we were born." Clover answered.

"I don't get it. Why did she do that? She would never attack us unless maybe someone was controlling her mind." Slang explained.

"Scientists are wondering how an island formed after the earthquake in a few minutes or for that matter, how did a mountain formed to be nearly in the clouds. Most of the islanders have now called it Kelowakiti, the dark mountain." A new reporter said. The dark mountain was nearly in the clouds but then it vanished into thin air.

"You think Stella could do that?"

"No doubt, she can change a lot of things," Slang answered "Fang! That's Mine!!"

"Angie, Angie. Wake up Angie." A calm voice tried to wake Angel up by shaking her by the shoulders. Angel slowly opened her eyes, to see a figure but she couldn't even see the figure because her vision was still fuzzy. Angel rubbed her eyes until she could see. She was in a soft, pink bed, she looked around the room every thing was pink. Angel saw a woman, who was very beautiful; she had long, black hair, wearing black boots, long, leather pants, and a tube top.

Angel was in her human form. She found her clothes lying on a chair next to her. The female in black exited out of the room, Angel was too weak to get up but she was trying.

"You're too weak, you shouldn't try to get up." The female came back, holding a beaker with black stuff in it. The female raised her hand over the mouth of the beaker and moved her hand aside the beaker all the way to the bottom, and then when she brought her hand back to the top, the liquid turned from black to white.

"After all that torture you went through, I'm surprise you're still alive." The female laughed. The female's laugh was sort of like a witch but sounded sweeter.

"Stella, is that you?" Angel asked weakly.

"The one and only." Stella laughed again as she walked to Angel and sat on the bed. She touched Angel's forehead, she was sweating. Stella pulled out the thermometer, put it in Angel's mouth, and waited until it beeped. "103 degrees! Angie, what did that whale head do to my little sister?" Stella asked.

"Beat me with a whip, making me bleed, dumping me in hot water and then in cold, and hanging me on the ceiling by my hands or outside in the waterfall." Angel answered weakly. She wasn't lying; Angel had red chain marks around both of her wrists, and had red slashes all over her stomach, arms, legs, and back.

"For what reason would he do that?"

"My other powers. I can't really get them activated."

"Dear, it takes time. You're probably still weak either that or you were upset."Drink this." Stella commanded as she put the beaker on Angel's lips and Angel drank the whole thing. "Angie, you might be asleep for a day or two-" Stella said but Angel was knocked out before she could finish.

That night, Stitch, Fang, Slang, and Clover were outside of Gantu's ship, they heard that Gantu was going to teleport all the experiments to Hamsterviel the next day. Clover disarmed the alarm from making the whole ship's system break in 5 seconds flat.

Fang and Stitch used all of their strength to burst the door open, Gantu woke up to see two experiments standing right on his bed, Slang and Fang. Stitch and Clover free the other experiments but suddenly Stitch notice something wrong.

"Where's Angel?" Stitch asked.

"I think Gantu teleported her early because Hamsterviel wanted to try to break her free will." Tank answered. Stitch looked down at the ground and walked away; he didn't even notice Slang and Fang beating the crap out of Gantu.

Later on Jumba updated the experiments or gave them a new power:

HunkaHunka- doesn't make people fall in love anymore but sings a beautiful song that usually draws people to it, Classic Store. Another function, makes people fall in love with their true love.

Felix- wasn't an Oscar but a neat freak, just not so much as to zap people, Cleaner's Company.

HammerHead- Construction Site

Plasma- Prefect for the Firework Industry

Nosy- Not so Nosy, and works as a reporter for the daily news.

Heat- The Glass Company

Amnesio- now only erases trouble events in a person's life, Therapists

Tank- now he doesn't grow bigger whenever he eats metal, and to top it all, he doesn't eat just metal, he eats trash, in the city's dumpster.

"Now, everyone is happy!" Lilo exclaimed happily, but her happiness was gone when she saw Stitch sitting on the beach crying.

"It painful to lose a sister but it's more painful to lose the person you love." Clover said as she looked at Stitch sadly.

"Maybe I should talk to him again." Slang said, as she was about to walk towards Stitch but Fang stop her.

"Don't even dare." Fang dragged Slang by her robe.

"Maybe no one should talk ta him for a while." Clover pushed Lilo away.

Two days later, Angel was up and ready to go. She sat on the bed, wrapping herself around the blanket. Stella walked into the pink room, to see that her baby sister was up and crying. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sure. I gotta go find him." Angel was crying tears of joy as she smiled and hugged Stella. Her sister rubbed Angel on the head. Angel could always depend on Stella to do something and to also be there when she needed her.

"Hey Angie, before you find "Him", maybe you should take a shower and put on some clothes first." Stella threw a towel to Angel after she broke the hug and walked out of the room. Angel went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Angel was the youngest daughter of 99 and 101. If Jumba wanted powerful experiments, 99 and 101 had to be the parents because they were powerful. 101 was stronger than any kind of experiment, which was the father. 99 was the mother, she was a witch and smarter than 101. Jumba needed them to be the parents, so Jumba let nature take its course, and soon five powerful female experiments 620, 621, 622, 623, and 624 were born.  
Angel put her clothes on quick, which now smells like bounty fresh. She walked out the room and saw a couch, T.V., the kitchen, Stereo, and Stella who was sitting down watching T.V.

Angel looked to her left next to the pink room were four other rooms. One was red, blue, green, and black

"What are these?" Angel asked as she put on her gold arm bracelet. She pushed it as close to her arm as possible making it fit, all of her sisters wore one when they were in human form.

"It's for all of our sisters." Stella laughed standing up.

"Really?"

"Really, now let's go found our sisters." Stella let her hand out to Angel as she started to float in the air. Stella was wearing her warrior like dress.

"And Stitch?" Angel asked grabbed Stella's hand.

"And Stitch." Stella laughed as she carried Angel by her hands and flew out of the opened door.


	11. Together

Stitch had vanished. He hadn't been seen since they gave the experiments the one place they belonged (two days ago). Lilo, Keoni, Clover, Slang and Fang were sitting at one of Kiki's Coffee house's tables outside while looking at a map. Clover was drinking a chocolate milkshake, Slang was eating another ice cream, Fang was drinking a slushy, Lilo was licking shave ice, and Keoni was drinking a banana milkshake. The three experiments were in their human forms because Gantu was on a rampage after Slang and Fang broke nearly every bone in his body. Keoni looked at the girl with the same skin color as Lilo, Slang, and Fang but with beautiful emerald green almond eyes, lime green freckles, green make up, the same clothes, and long green hair. Fang looked sort of the same as Clover but with red so did Slang but with blue. Jumba, Nani, and Pleakley had nearly asked every experiment and everyone but no one has seen him.

"So, let's start at Kilo cave, Stit....I mean Kenny would probably be there." Lilo suggested. Lilo was sitting between to Fang (who was driving) and Slang in the front seat of the bigger buggy as Clover sat in the back of buggy with Keoni. Keoni pretend to be yawning when he stretch a hand on Clover's shoulder while she was looking at the scenery along the road. She wasn't paying attention when Keoni touch her shoulder and dragged her closer towards him. Lilo was so envious that she jumped out of the front and into the back between Keoni and Clover. Keoni frowned and crossed his arms looking the other way. When they finally reached, Lilo grabbed Clover and walked behind the tree.

"What is it?" Clover asked being confused because she was still thinking about something.

"You better knock it off." "Knock what off?"

"You being all sweet and nice, letting Keoni grab you by the shoulder, and being easy to catch, most guys like Keoni like that."

"I didn't notice okay, I was just too busy thinking about Angel and Stitch. My poor twin sister."

"Twin sister!"

"Yeah, you didn't know that Angel is my twin. I was just born five minutes eariler than her. I thought you noticed."

"Anyway. Admit it, you like Keoni, and you want him, so bad you're lying about it!"

Clover was getting angry and she was more dangerous when she was angry, her eyes glowed green. A deep voice came out of Clover's mouth when she yelled at Lilo

"I don't give a damn about you being jealous about Keoni just because he got a crush on me! I'm just thinking about Angel and Stitch. So, I don't really care about what you believe or not!!!" Lilo was surprised; she had never seen that side to Clover before.

Stella and Angel had landed somewhere in an alley and transform into Human form.

"Where could they be?" Stella asked looking around.

"I know someone who could tell us." Angel said as she took Stella by the hand and started running and dragging Stella in the air. Angel kept on running, her heart was pounding not from running but to see Stitch's surprised face. To hug his soft, fluffy fur without bars between them, to kiss him again and not cry later about missing him. She couldn't bare to wait, so she ran even faster than before, Angel was going so fast that Stella had to hold her hat. "Angie, slow down!"

Angel finally stopped when she saw Lilo and Stitch's house. She and Stella went right through the dog door. The smile on Angel's face disappeared when Lilo told her that Stitch has disappeared after he thought she was gone.

"We're looked everywhere for him but no dice." Slang said.

"I know where he is. I'll found him. Wait here." Angel ran through the dog door.

It was night, when Angel finally reached the secret part of a mountain (the same mountain where Angel was snatched by Gantu). At the top, she saw Stitch, laying with his head on his knees and still sitting. Angel quietly walked down to where Stitch was. She gently lifted Stitch's sleepy head; there she saw darker blue lines from his eyes and down his cheeks. She smiled and kissed him on the lips. Stitch's ears twitch as he opened his eyes, he saw his beautiful Angel kissing him. He widened his eyes to realize that he wasn't hallucination, Angel broke the kiss. Stitch quickly got up and hugged Angel.

"Angel, is Stitch seeing things again?"

"Nope, not this time."

Stitch touched her face as tears came down her face; he just wanted to make sure that she was real. Stitch put his forehead on Angel's forehead.

"Soka for not saving Angel."

"Its okay, you promised, you tried but Stella rescued me first."

"Stitch loves Angel."

"Angel loves Stitch." She kissed Stitch on the lips, finally they were happy.

Gantu was walking around the forest see Stitch and Angel were asleep while sitting on a log, laying on each other head. Gantu took his container out trying to sneak over to them. Stitch's ears were twitches as he opened his eyes, he saw Gantu walking towards him and Angel. Stitch woke Angel up and whispered something in her ear. Stitch jumped up in one of the tree branches, causing him to be invisible and Angel was lying on the log and pretending to be asleep.

Gantu walked slowly and silently towards Angel. "Where's the other-oh well, Hamsterviel want this experiment anyways."

Gantu was about to open the container when all of a sudden , he was attack by Stitch, who jumped off the tree and clawed Gantu into the face. Stitch suddenly picked up a tree and bashed Gantu in the head with it. Angel sat up to see her abuser getting hurt by her sweet and romantic boyfriend.

"For Bujee Boo." Stitch announced then kissed Angel on the lips. Stitch ran towards Gantu. Angel covered her eyes but she heard Gantu screaming, Stitch calling him a nala kweesta, Stitch throwing Gantu, and throwing stuff at Gantu.

"One minute, bujee boo." Stitch kiss Angel on the lips again and ran back to Gantu. He took another tree out of the ground and bashed Gantu in the head harder. After a while, Stitch removed Angel's hands from her eyes, she saw Gantu knocked out with a tree in his head, two black eyes, bite marks, and his clothes were torn with claw marks. Angel smiled and looked at Stitch in the eyes.

"Is he still alive?" Angel asked when Stitch held her hand..

"Eh, I want Gantu see that he lose battle with you." Stitch said, Angel came up.

"Pay back." Angel shot her hands out, as green energy shot out of her hands, the trees suddenly grabs Gantu with its top and flings him into the sky, "I guess Stella was right, it takes time."

Near Stitch's house, Angel and Stitch heard someone with a singing deep voice singing the high pitch part of a song:

**"Annnnddddd IIIIIIII Will Always Looooovvvvee Yoooooouuuuuu!!!!!"  
**  
When that voice was singing like that, it broke all the windows in the house. Stitch and Angel ran into the house, to see that it was Stella was the one who was singing like that. She sounded like Whitney Houston when singing but she had a totally different voice when talking. "You broke all the windows?" Nani yelled at Stella.

"Don't worry Nani, I'll fix them." Stella laughed.

She was pretty sweet. She lifted her hands in the air, and black stuff shot out of her hands and circle around the room.

"Wow, you guys are good but which one writes the lyrics and conducts the music?" Lilo asked.

"620 conducts music, and 624 writes lyrics." Jumba answered.

"I know the perfect place for you."

"Don't worry, I've been activated months again, I know the perfect place for them and I made a house," Stella lifted her hands which made Clover, Slang, and Fang disappeared "Come on, Angie."

"Stitch, I'll be back." Angel kissed him on the cheek.

"Promise."

"Yeah, promise." Angel wave by to Stitch as she disappears with Stella.


	12. Angel's voice

**This is not my song**

Angel was sitting in her room, thinking a song, she was thinking about Stitch again, " For all the times I really ever wouldn't be, Look at us Baby, Look at us now. Guys or Girls. I got an idea." Angel ran out as soon as she finished. Stella was just taking a coconut pie out of the oven and placing it on the counter top. Slang and Fang were trying out their new instrument, and Clover was trying to see how long she could stand on her head. Stella quickly looked over the song.

"That's excellent. This song could be for you and Stitch." Stella clapped and removed her apron, "Clover, could you think of music for this song?" She gave it to Clover, who just got out of her head stand.

"Oh, I just thought of a song. It involves a keyboard, drums, bass guitar, and one of those sound boost things...like Sample."

"Oh right, I guess I could do Keyboards, Fang can do drums, Slang is good with guitars, we could get Sample, what about you Clover?"

"Don't worry about me. I'll be back up singer, I guess."

"Now, to get some invitations out." Stella quickly going back into the kitchen to see Fang just finishing the coconut pie.

"Sorry." Fang shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't worry, made extras." Stella laughed and cntinued to walk on.

Later that night, Angel was looking through the curtain on stage. The girls were in human form.

"I didn't expect that many people to come. Just a few." Angel was nearly freaking out, as Slang was helping her into a new outfit that Slang just made.

"Sorry, I guess everyone wanted to see what the big fuss is all about." Stella put on red lipstick.

"Hey, look Stitch is out there." Clover pointed, "I wonder what he would look like in human form?"

Angel just shook even more," I can't do this."

"Now, look what you've done, Clover. You made her even more nervous." Slang rolled her eyes, "You can't mess up. We rehearsed, that's it's for."

"Plus, show Stitch what you're made of." Fang cheered. Angel nodded but was pushed on stage. Everyone cheered as she waved.

Stitch whistled through two of his fingers. Angel's face started to turn red. Everyone positioned, Sample stood behind Stella in alien form.

**_Bold and Italic means Clover's singing._ Bold means Angel singing.**

**For all the times i really ever wouldn't be  
Look at us baby, Look at us now  
For everyday that i, Should have you by my side  
Will make it baby, Look at us now  
For every night i pray, I know that you would say  
Look at us baby, Look at us now  
Remembering the time, Are love was not so fine  
We made it baby, Look at us now  
Baby look at us  
**

**_Every body believed, We would never be  
Look at us, up above, We are so in love  
Everyday, in you arms, Baby cant go wrong  
We are strong, Look at us now  
_**  
**For all the times i meet, We ever were to be  
Look at us baby, Look at us now  
For everyday that i, Should have you by my side  
Will make it baby, Look at us now  
For every night i pray, I know that you would say  
Look at us baby, Look at us now  
Remembering the time, Are love was not so fine  
We made it baby, Look at us now  
Baby look at us**

**Baby look at us,  
Baby look at us,  
Baby look at us,  
Baby look at us**

**_Every bo-dy believed, We would never be  
Look at us, up above, We are so in love  
Everyday, In you arms  
Baby, Can't go wrong  
We are strong, Look at us now  
_**  
**For every night i dream, Together you and me  
Look at us baby, Look at us now  
Your like the flower bloom, The glowing of the moon  
Will make it baby, Look at us now  
For everyone believe, That we could never be  
Look at us baby, Look at us now  
now all the hurt is gone, I knew it all along  
We make it baby, Look at us now**

**Baby look at us,  
Baby look at us,  
Baby look at us,  
Baby look at us,  
baby look at us**

**_For every night i dream, Baby look at us  
For every night i dream, Baby look at us  
For every night i dream, Baby look at us  
For every night i,_**

That was Sample, repeating Angel's voice.

**Dream, dream, dream, dream, dream,  
Dream, dream, dream, dream, dream,  
Dream, dream, dream, dream, dream,  
Dream, dream, dream, dream, dream,  
dream, dream, dream, dream, dream (fade)  
**  
**For everynight i dream, The more i do believe  
Look at us baby, Look at us now  
all cleared up in the sky, Are love will meant tonight  
Will make it baby, Look at us now**

**And all you ever do, I know you would be true  
Look at us baby, Look at us now  
A story of a guy, Is one to never die  
Will make it baby, Look at us now  
Baby look at us**

For all the times i really, Ever would to be  
Look at us baby, Look at us now  
For everyday that i, Should have you by my side  
Will make it baby, Look at us now  
For every night i pray, I know that you would say  
Look at us baby, Look at us now  
Remembering the time, Are love was not so fine  
We made it baby, Look at us now

**_Baby look at us,  
Baby look at us,  
Baby look at us,  
Baby look at us_**

Angel stop to finally breathe and the crowd went wild. Angel sighed in relief.

Later on, Angel and Stitch were together.

"You were amazing out there. I didn't know you could do that." Stitch hugged her again.

"Me either. My sisters thought that it was fun. They want to be a band and called ourselves the Angel Sisters. I just thanks for everything Stitch." Angel kissed him on the lips.


End file.
